An Evening Out Clubbing
by ElviraLeen
Summary: ...Rule No. 1 of first time clubbing – Always avoid going near the drunk.


**Disclaimer**

**Roses Are Red**

**Violets Are Blue**

**I don't own Gundam Seed**

**And neither do you!**

**Okay…This rhyme has been overused. Trying to come up with something at 3am in the morning is draining. Anyway, this is a composition done in school. Two other friends and I had done a three-way story with Miriallia, Lacus and Cagalli's point of view respectively. It hadn't turned out well…But I'm posting this anyway. Enjoy. Comments are welcomed with open arms.**

**An Evening Out With A Friend**

Cagalli's PV Point of View

"Glitter make-up?"

"Check."

"Little black dress?"

"Check."

"Sexy attitude?"

"Check!"

"Condom?"

"Chec- What!

"Woah…Just joking. Besides, you might need it." I said, winking suggestively at my best friend and soon-to-be-sister-in-law, Lacus Clyne.

Rolling her oceanic eyes exasperatedly, Lacus retorted, "YOU might. I wouldn't."

"Loosen up. Tonight marks our first time at a club. We are finally of age! So relax and dance the night away!" Another voice piped in. I looked towards the speaker only to see Miriallia leaning languidly against the wooden doorframe, an amused expression on her face.

Grinning at my other best friend Miriallia, I eyed her barely-there outfit. It was a far cry from her usual dressing style which consisted of baggy clothing which was tough enough to withstand a hurricane. But then again, who was I to comment on her clothes when I myself had a drastic makeover? However unwilling I was to undergo a makeover, we had to dress for the occasion after all…

While it was true all three of us underwent an Ugly-Duckling-To-Swan makeover, the most extreme change was Lacus's.

The Pink Princess had swapped her casual fuchsia and roseate pink gown in favour of a form-fitting black dress. To be exact, a little black dress. The type that ended at mid-thigh exposed the length of the legs and drew wolf whistles at every movement. And adding glitz to the sultry outfit was a light sprinkling of glitter on the area of exposed skin. Comparatively to Lacus's outfit, my own turquoise spaghetti-strapped top paired with a bohemian-styled skirt and stiletto heels seemed somewhat conservative.

"Is everyone done yet? If so, let's go!" A voice which was brimming with excitement roused me from my musings. The owner of that voice, Lacus, then proceeded to usher us out of the Attha mansion eagerly. Talk about enthusiastic…

It wasn't long before we stood before the brightly lit club that was Zouk, the hippest club in town. Upon eyeing the never ending line that disappeared around the corner, I was slightly disheartened. I had never been to a real club and I hadn't thought it would be like this! Just as I prepared to step in line, I was yanked away by Miriallia. Along with Lacus, we were dragged by Miriallia to the entrance where a bouncer stood guard.

"You can't go in like this. Go back and get in line!" The burly man barked at us.

"Oh? Do you know who they are?" Miriallia cocked an eyebrow as she grinned. "She's singer extraordinaire Lacus Clyne and that's Cagalli Yula Attha, Head Representative of Orb!" Miriallia announced as she gestured at us.

Both Lacus and I gaped. Miriallia was going to use our reputation to get into the club!

The bouncer peered closely at us, taking in Lacus's trademark pink hair and our facial features. "Hmm…You two do look familiar" Lacus nodded nervously. "Very well. Get in. You two had better not be bluffing…"

Miriallia led us past the line and into the club. We were immediately faced with an onslaught of lights, techno music and bodies. Lacus was looking everywhere with blatant exuberance. The club was ablaze with grinding bodies and sweat. It was then when we made a pact to meet at the same place in the two hours' time.

"Any last words?" Miriallia asked as she gazed down at the gyrating bodies.

"Are you sure we wouldn't need condoms?" I asked mock-worriedly as I spotted no less than five couples making-out in some shady corner.

"Pretty sure. Just say no to any unwanted advances. Or better still, slap them." Miriallia joked as she playfully nudged me.

"Let's go already" Lacus yelled back merrily, already halfway down the steps.

"Lacus wait up" I yelled, only to find that she had already disappeared into the crowd.

Miriallia laughed, "Bye!" as she too, rushed out of my sight.

Slightly irked by my friends' abrupt departure, I decided to spend some time exploring the place.

The futuristic look of the club was pleasing to the eye with its smooth curves and shiny metal tones. Yet, the sleekness of the metallic was complemented by the plush maroon carpeting and other dark colours which made up most of the furnishing. I walked over to the bar to order a drink. That was when I noticed the kaideoscope of flashing lights had changed its colour tone and its movement. A new song was being played.

Excitedly, I dashed to the dance floor. This is my chance! Since the others are not around to see me make a fool of myself dancing, I might as well enjoy this moment.

Then, I spotted a familiar head of navy-blue hair in the crowd where a commotion was presently taking place. Could it be my fiancé? What in the world was Athrun doing? Skidding to a halt, I leaned over the railings to get a closer view. The sight I saw was enough to mentally scar me for life.

My twin brother Kira was currently on the floor with Miriallia's boyfriend Dearka.

With their lips locked together.

At that point, I was speechless. Then, an angry Lacus appeared and with a roughness which could not have belonged to her, she hauled a dazed Kira onto his feet and dragged him off. With some of my composure regained, I could not help but laugh inwardly. It was such a pity that I hadn't brought along a video camera. This would make some excellent blackmail material! With the incident replaying over and over in my head, it was inevitable that I would burst out laughing. In an instant, numerous pairs of eyes were staring awkwardly at me. Embarrassed, I looked down into the reddish liquid of my martini. But it was a little too late for regrets.

"Hey babe. You're alone tonight?" A slinky male voice whispered into my ear. The pungent stench of intoxication which filled the air told me that he was drunk. Bad news. Rule No. 1 of clubbing – Always avoid going near the drunk.

"No. I'm waiting for someone." I replied stiffly, while attempting to quell the shiver which ran down my spine. I was unnerved by this man's presence.

"Well…While waiting, why don't you and I - Ack!" Before the drunken stranger could continue, I had socked him straight in the gut.

"I already said. I –Am –Waiting –For –Someone." I replied through gritted teeth. Without so much as a second glance back, the drunk scrambled away. If there's one thing I hate about nightclubs, it's the drunks. At this point, I really needed to sit down now.

It was not everyday in which one met a drunkard who made advances on you.

But I was once again interrupted by yet another commotion. The wild music was punctuated with the snatches of interrupted conversation from the stage.

"Dearka Elsman of Helio –"

"Forget him! Say this: Athr-"

"No way! As I was sayin-"

"Athrun Zala of –"

"Noooo!"

CRASH.SHATTER BANG ----

Walking to the railings once again, I realized the ones causing the chaos was none other than Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haw. My best friend and her boyfriend were apparently arguing with each other over the announcement, leaving the announcer of events rather confused. Watching the childish behaviour of my friends can be quite exasperating at times. To think those eighteen year old teenagers could behave like eight year old brats! It's better to return to watching other people instead.

"..Erm…I hereby formally announce the betrothal of Athrun Zala of PLANT to Dearka Elsman of Heliopolis."

Taken aback, I accidentally snorted my martini and choked. WHAT! My fiancé and Dearka are engaged! Through my coughing fit, I heard the overwhelming silence which filled the atmosphere. Who is the moron who declared this! How dare they? Upon recovering from my coughing, I stomped down the stairs, the surly expression on my face clearing a wide path through the still crowd.

By then, Athrun and Dearka had descended on the announcer, both attempting to speak to the announcer. The faint annoyance I had felt before had now blossomed into a wild fury. Without thinking, I joined in the fray.

"What is the meaning of this!"

"This is an outrage!"

"I am SO NOT gay…"

While manhandling the announcer, I distinctly heard laughter in the background. Miriallia was bent over doubled from laughing. Naturally, I did not share in her mirth. But as the announcer made another announcement, I could not help but break into a wide grin.

"Ahem…There has been a mistake. Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb and Athrun Zala of PLANT are engaged."

With this, the audience broke into a thunderous applause. Athrun then took the opportunity to do something which he hadn't been able to do before…

I was literately swept off my feet and swung around in the air as though I weighed less than a feather. The sudden rush of adrenaline left me feeling light-headed. Giggling madly, I clung to him as though he was my lifeline. Surrounded by people applauding for you and your beloved while being swung around in the safety of his arms...Somehow…I feel like a princess. I guess this evening out with friends turned out well after all. Who would have thought that Athrun would be such a romantic?


End file.
